


Burning Bad Dreams

by BorosPaladin



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorosPaladin/pseuds/BorosPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares go from unnerving to truly terrifying when fire comes as easily as breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bad Dreams

His first sign was that there were burn marks on the pillowcase. He made a mental note to replace that later. 

She always got up at random times, so he wasn't surprised to be getting out of bed alone. Her nightrobe being on the floor, though, was his second sign. She wasn't a fan of nudity most of the time, so it must have been bad. 

It was hard for him to ignore his years upon years of rigorous training, but he knew that he needed to take care of her before doing any morning exercises. He learned that lesson the hard way when his morning run ended at the smoldering ruin that used to be their last home. 

To his surprise, she was already sitting in her usual chair, hair glowing with heat as she hugged herself. He grabbed the metal brush, made sure there weren't any other hairs to catch fire caught in it, and went to work. 

"Bad dreams last night?"

Her nodding made it hard to keep brushing, but he knew it was the best thing. 

"That night again?"

She nodded furiously, her hair sparked, and he kissed her forehead. She seemed to be sobbing, but she was so used to being angry at everything that it was hard to tell sometimes. Given what happened that night and how she had been treated, the normalcy of brushing hair was the most soothing thing he could do for her. 

"It's OK, love. You're safe here. Everything's just fine."

He kept brushing until the sobbing stopped, long after the hair was completely straight. She stood up and squeezed him hard, and he rested his hands on her back. 

They both knew Gideon would never quite get used to the intensity of Chandra's hugs. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble that occurred to me, inspired by a tumblr post. http://borospaladin.tumblr.com/post/90659877620/


End file.
